Scarlet Letter
by Aka Wouka
Summary: Don't usually do songfics, but this was inspired by Scarlet Letter/She is Running.    This is about Raven's mom, before Raven is born. It came to me in math class, so most things were from memory.    Rated for reference to what Trigon did to Arella.


For those who don't know, Angela Roth (later Arella) is Raven's mother. She ran away from foster care home (I think), joined a cult, and was offered up as a bride of Satan (to Trigon), resulting in Raven.

More info can be found here: .com/wiki/Angela_Roth_%28New_Earth%29

I wrote the thing originally from my memory of the song and Arella's story, so the line spacings are my own (they differ on the official lyrics) and I went back and changed some things to be more accurate after reading her bio.

~Azarath~

_She is runnin'  
>A hundred miles an hour<br>In the wrong direction_

As soon as her feet hit the ground, she took off. She didn't know where she would go or what she would do—all she knew was that she wanted to get as far away as possible.

_She is tryin'  
>But the canyon's ever widenen'<br>In the depths of her cold heart_

She had tried to stay, even to make things better, but it had just been too much—there was only so much a teenage girl could take.

Now she was trying to survive on her own, and no matter how hard it was, she would _never_ go back.

She had no love in her heart for the ones she'd left behind.

_So she sets off on another misadventure just to find  
>She's another two years older<br>And three more steps behind_

She'd been on her own for two years now, and had never felt lower. It was nice to not have to put up with things like foster care anymore, but life on her own was far from the wonderful experience she'd imagined.

If only the real world was as wonderful as the one in her head.

_Does anybody hear her?  
>Does anybody see?<em>

There was a sort of privacy on a busy American street.

She could break down screaming and crying and nobody would even ask if she was ok.

It was like her body was invisible and her words were silent.

_Oh, does anybody even know she's goin' down today?  
>Under the shadow of our steeple<br>with all the lost and lonely people  
>Searchin' for a ray of hope that's tucked away in you an me<em>

She had decided to go to church today.

She was searching for something—what, she didn't know—that would show her that maybe, just maybe, she had some sort of purpose after all.

She didn't find it.

_Does anybody hear her? Does anybody see?_

Nobody knew she'd been to church that day.

If they had, they would have ignored her presence, and pretended nothing had ever happened.

_She is yearnin'  
>For the shelter and affection<br>She never had at home_

When her sisters took her in, she finally felt loved and accepted.

They were more of a family than she'd ever had at home.

_She is seachin'  
>For a hero to ride in<br>To ride in and save the day_

She'd always hoped that someone would come save her.

When she was little, she'd actually believed a prince would come and swoop her away to his castle.

Then she grew up.

_Then in walks her Prince Charmin',  
>And he knows just what to say<br>Momentary lapse of reason, and she gives herself away_

She'd had reservations at first, but her sisters had assured her that she was perfect for the ritual, so she consented.

And when the handsome man appeared before her, she was so very glad she did.

He coaxed her close, murmuring the sweet nothings that she'd been dying to hear for so long, and she lost herself in his arms.

By the time she realized that he wasn't the gentleman he appeared to be, it was far too late.

_Does anybody hear her?  
>Does anybody see?<em>

Her sisters waved her off when she first told them of her suspicions. She was being silly, they said. It was an honor to be so lavished by such a great spirit, and she should be grateful.

Only the prophecy made them listen.

_Oh, does anybody even know she's goin' down today?_

No one knew she'd taken those sleeping pills.

No one knew she'd even left.

The Azarathians had taken her in the middle of the night, and she hadn't even thought of telling her sisters goodbye.

She missed them.

_Under the shadow of our steeple  
>With all the lost and lonely people<br>Searchin' for a ray of hope that's tucked away in you and me_

She spent a lot of time at the Azarathean temples.

There were many others there sometimes, searching for an inner peace found through meditation, self-discipline, and devotion to all aspects of their religion.

Somehow, she never quite found the hope she was looking for.

No matter what she did, her baby was still going to destroy the world.

And it was all her fault.

_If judgement looms under every steeple  
>With lofty glances from lofty people<br>Who can't see past a scarlet letter  
>And they've never even met her<em>

She couldn't help but wonder what it might have been like if someone else had shown her kindness first.

She probably wouldn't have joined the sisterhood.

She wouldn't have had a baby.

She wouldn't be responsible for the inevitable destruction of the world.

~Metrion~

Not sure about the ending.

Anyway...something was supposed to go here. I forgot.

Anyone who reviews may get a chapter/story dedication in the future! Just so you know. I like doing things like that. For some reason.


End file.
